Threads of Suspicion
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: What happens when a conversation with Ino makes Sakura doubt her husband. " Are you loyal to me Sasuke kun?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, This is my new story. Its basically a two shot. if you are a typical wife then I guess this thought will creep in your life one time for sure...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it...**_

 **RISING SUSPICIONS  
**

Sakura Haruno have changed a lot after her marriage. She heard it from a lot of people. Her mother, father, Kakashi, Ino and even Naruto...

Change in the sense, she became much more calm and patience. Even her fiery temper have been submissed to a great degree.

Well...whatever change was done, it was for the good.

But still there are a few qualities in woman which didn't change over the time. It can be applied to our pinkette medic nin too.

Her shift have just ended at the hospital and she was currently trotting back home with her blonde best friend Ino at her side.

Sakura have an unusual smile plastered on her face. It wasn't simply there but a big reason was behind it.

Her sweet, handsome, Darling husband was coming back home tonight. She have received the letter just a week ago, and she couldnt be any more happier.

She know that nothing can destroy her good mood today. No matter what.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Hey forehead! Lets have some coffee."

Ino called out her friend, snapping her from her reverie. She rolled her eyes when she saw a giddy smile on her face. Seriously... What was she?

A teenager... Reacting like that..

But she can't blame billboard brow. Her husband was rarely at home. She remembered the last time he was here, was almost one and a half year back. When Sarada have run off from her home. And that too just for two days...

'Well! Well! Wasn't he such a loving hubby.'

Ino thought sarcastically. She often wondered how Sakura took all of this. She can't even begin to think about staying away from Sai for such a long time period. Sure, there were occasional missions but they didn't last much longer. At the most three or four months. And thanks heaven she have yet to experience that.

As the two kunoichi sat in the cafeteria & placed their orders, Ino's mind wandered to some other territory.

Sasuke was an attractive man. There was no doubt about that. She knew it being his fangirl once. Girls floated around him like swarm of bees. And now, when he was a complete mature man, he was even more handsome.

If he attracted so much attention then, so now it must be overly exceeding.

Even though, he was once a traitor and S class criminal, but those mindless girls never considered that.

Ino still remember the quantity of girls which swooned over him when he came back in Konoha. Even though, he was a taken man & Sakura managed to scare off majority of them but still their lusty gazes couldn't be controlled. But now, there was no Sakura Har...Uchiha with him. What if me actually fell for any of those tricks. He was a man after all.

And man have urges. One which can be fulfilled by a woman only.

Sakura have told her how passionate and hot Sasuke was in bed. Being best friends, they shared each & every single detail with each other.

So, if his libido was just like Sakura described, then how did he go without having sex for years. She know Sakura had a great self control. Every woman have that.

But men...They are awfully different.

So, what if...what if Sasuke ever hung out or had one night stand in his journey. Sakura would never know of that, so maybe he could go on with the idea.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as Sakura paused her sipping and gave her friend a questioning look. Ino just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

No way, she would tell that to Sakura.

Poor girl! She already have enough problems to deal with.

But Sakura was persistent. She gave her a stern look which meant _Dont you dare hide anything from me._

Ino sighed nervously as she fumbled with her words.

"Sakura! Have you ever thought that..."

She paused there as she was still not sure how to tell her that.

"What's the matter Pig? Spill it out or I won't let you go home till then."

She warned her as Ino cleared her throat and said.

"That what Sasuke does on road? I mean...the kind of people he interact with.."

She let the words hanging in air, hoping that Sakura will catch on but she looked as clueless as Naruto as she gave a blank look.

" Sasuke isn't much of a talkative man you know. Plus, he is a very good judge of character. So he won't get involved with any of the bad guys if that's you are asking."

Sakura told her as she laughed in amusement while Ino looked at sides uncomfortably. Her friend was really dense.

Guess, she have to just come out & say it.

"I don't mean that Sakura. I mean women. They drool over your husband like a piece of meat. What if they tried to seduce him or lure him."

Ino almost shouted as Sakura froze for a second before throwing her one of her charming smile.

"Ah, Sasuke kun knows how to deal them. He have been doing that since he was a kid. Don't worry about that."

Sakura was not taking the matter seriously and Ino was getting pissed.

Why did she have to explain every goddamn thing to her...

She groaned in frustration and leaned over table and hissed.

" But he is not a little kid anymore. He is an adult. Their is a difference. If he is half of a man you describe him to be, then how did he control his urges? How come he goes without a touch of a woman for years. I really don't want to say it Sakura but... What if...he does satisfies them, you know. "

The look that Ino received at that moment was enough to make her crawl into ground & die.

Looks like she have awaken the old Sakura. Inner Sakura would be much better.

Her eyes were practically daggers as she glared at her best friend while Ino gulped.

"Don't you ever dare say that about my Anata again. He loves me too much to even think about it."

She said in a furious voice as she stormed away from there after paying the bill.

Later that evening, Sakura sat still on her couch after cooking dinner while Sarada was watching TV.

Even though she have dismissed it earlier, but somewhere within her womanly pride was prompting her.

What if...What if...

Sasuke loved her.

No. He would never do that.

Not intentionally, but what if he was overtaken by lust anytime.

She knew when he was in the mood he wouldn't let her up for hours.

He was her husband for god's sake.

She should trust him.

But still...

No matter how badly she tried, but a seed of suspicion was already sown in her.

The sound of Sarada's yawning broke her trail of thoughts as she looked at her daughter.

"Sarada you are tired & sleepy. Go to bed."

"But Mumma.!"

She whined as Sakura interrupted in a motherly tone.

"No buts. Your Dad isn't going anywhere. You can meet him in the morning & talk all you want."

Sarada sensed a tint of anger in her mother's tone which isn't present normally. She know better than to piss her when she was in a foul mood & half heartedly nodded before walking to her room.

Sakura leaned back on the sofa as she rubbed her head.

11:34 pm...

 _Ding dong..._

Sakura abruptly shot up at the sound of her doorbell and adjusted her disheveled hair before moving to open the door.

Her insides melted when she saw her husband's handsome face. He gave her his trademark smirk as she smiled back and welcomed him.

Sakura shut the door behind them as Sasuke immediately slumped on the couch and removed his cloak.

"I will get you some water."

She announced as she walked in the kitchen. Her hand almost slipped from the glass when she was engulfed by a strong body from behind. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder as he encircled her waist..

"God! I missed you."

He rasped in his husky voice as Sakura leaned back in his touch and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

It didn't last too long as Sakura smelled some flowery scent from him and frowned.

As far she know Sasuke never used perfume, & that too rose.

Her chest tightened when Ino's word from the evening rang in her head.

 _What if...he does satisfies them, you know._ "

Sakura broke free from his grasp & turned around to face him properly as Sasuke watched in confusion.

" Sasuke kun! Who were you with before coming here?"

Her question was abrupt and blunt. However, Sasuke being Sasuke remain calm as he answered.

"I went to Naruto's office to hand over him the scroll I told you about and I also bumped into his son."

He watched as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she bit on her lips. A childhood habit she did, when she was worried about something.

"Oh. Is that it?"

She said cooly but Sasuke knew better. He can read her each and every emotion after over a decade of marriage..

He grabbed her shoulders to make her face him as he spoke in a strong voice.

"Sakura what's wrong? Tell me."

She tried to wriggle out of his hold but no use as he was much powerful than her. She gave up as she hesitatingly said.

"Sasuke kun! I trust you. I really do. I have never objected once to your decision of staying outdoors. I know you do it to protect your family & village."

"What's the matter Sakura? Speak to the point."

He demanded as he was getting fairly impatient now. Does something happen while he was gone?

"Are you honest with me all the time?".

She spoke lowly but he heard it loud and clear. He didn't even understand why she was asking him this now? He never lied to her before. She should know better.

" What kind of question is that Sakura?"

His tone held a slight twitch of irritation as he asked her while her features hardened a bit as she took a deep breath & whispered.

" Sasuke kun, Are you loyal to me?"

He just stared at her with disbelieve. How could she ask such an absurd question? What was wrong with her today?

But instead of answering her he simply retorted.

"When I never asked you this, you have no right to do so."

Although he said calmly but to Sakura everything was heightened at that moment as she finally drew her brows together & seethed.

" I didn't know you were so sexist Sasuke. "

Her voice have increased in pitch as he could feel his own anger surfacing.

He is back home after almost two years & first thing she does is questions his loyalty & suspects him? And now she is misinterpreting his words.

He meant to say that he has an utter & complete believe in her and trusts her immensely & she should do the same, but she is just making things worse.

"I am really tired & I am not in a mood to start an argument with you Sakura."

He confessed as he massaged his aching temple & gulped his water. He trtoted towards their room as it didn't look like he would be getting any food tonight.

But the stubborn woman grasped his shirt harshly and almost yelled.

"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME STRAIGHT ANSWERS SASUKE? ARE YOU REALLY CHEATING ON ME?"

Sakura stumbled on her feet as he moved toward her with furious look and shoved her harshly on the wall. He planted his hands at either side of her head as he leaned down, his Sharingan activated.

"SHUT UP SAKURA! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. I don't know what's gotten into you but you are acting like an immature kid now and I Am Not Obliged To Answer Your Stupid Questions."

With that he stormed off towards their room and slammed the door shut, leaving a teary & heartbroken Sakura behind. She slumped on the floor as tears flew freely from her eyes.

He never once declined the possibility...

 _ **""""""""""""""""""**_

 _ **I am making my favorite couple suffer in this story. But okay..things will turn fine...maybe.**_

 _ **And before you say, Sasuke is so rude to Sakura & all that, let me clear that he have come from a journey & is really tired. His brain isn't functioning properly so he doesn't know what he says. **_

_**Ps Review & tell me your opinion...**_

 _ **See ya...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews Ephemerymoments, Victoria jl, Kiyomi Inuzuka, fall042905, Ash2000, guest, guest, blackcherry1236, xxxSmart cookiexxx, isis light, Super kirschbluette, indigo Jupiter, asma raya, fire water0712, aquariancharm.**_

 _ **And also to everyone who faved, followed and read my story. It means a lot guys.**_

 _ **This is the second and last chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 **TOGETHER AGAIN**

Sarada's onyx eyes drifted from her mother to her father and back. Their was a chilling silence between them. Although she knew her Dad wasn't much of a talker but this...

This was different.

They were giving each other cold shoulder.. Yes. That's it.

Early this morning she have been immensely excited to talk to her Papa and tell him about all the cool mission she went, Even ask for his assistance in training her for upcoming Chunin exam. Although he have chatted normally with her & listened keenly to what she have to say; but the moment her Mother came in a close vicinity, his face have been masked by a furious & cold look which made Sarada shiver...

Her Mom was no better. She also had a stoic expression masked on her face, something rare for the pinkette.

They haven't interacted even once verbally.

She was drifted out of her thoughts by her father standing up & moving towards the door.

"Where are you going Papa?"

She asked over his shoulder as he paused & gave her one of his rare smile.

" I have some work at the Hokage tower. We will train in the afternoon okay. "

He assured his daughter as she smiled and waved him goodbye. Sarada also noticed that her mom paid no heed to his departure & continued eating her meal.

She sighed to herself...

What could have possibly gone wrong between them...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hmm..They are still trying to decrypt it but it will take time."

Naruto explained to his friend Sasuke as he nodded silently. Even though he was referred to be dumb in his time, but Naruto wasn't an idiot. Ever Since the time, Sasuke stepped into his office, Naruto have noticed that his friend was..

Well off...

While he was physically present here, but his mind was somewhere else. He have known the last Uchiha over years now & he was able to read him very well.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

He asked the raven haired man who stared blankly at him before nodding.

"Hn! Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. "

Naruto shrugged as he dropped his eyes to his computer. A mischievous smile began to play on his lips as he gave Sasuke a sly look.

"Did Sakura not warm you up last night teme?"

Sasuke shot him an annoyed look as he clenched his hands...

"Shut up dobe!"

Naruto observed that he seemed fairly agitated on hearing his wife's name.

So they had some kind of argument or fight...

Bingo...I hit the spot...

"So why did you guys argue anyways?"

Naruto asked casually as he pulled some files open while Sasuke sighed & rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He and Naruto have gotten even close after the war and shared a lots of thoughts and secrets with each other, which they were uncomfortable in doing with their wife.

"She thinks I am cheating on her."

Sasuke finally confessed after a minute of silence as Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

He blinked.

1...2...3...times before bursting out in laughter..

"Ha! Ha! Ha. Well of course she will. You are rarely home!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at his blonde friend who seemed to be having fun at his expense

So much for being supportive.

" Sorry teme! Its just..Women are like that. They always need a reassurance from their husband that they really love them. Heck! Even I have to convince Hinata sometimes when I don't go home at night. And You are not even home, so what do you expect?"

The proud wielder of Rinnegan calmed down a bit after Naruto's words. Yes, he admits that it was right. He was never at home. But he was staying out to protect his family. Doesn't Sakura know that? She reluctantly agreed to it ten years back, when he left.

So what changed now...

"I don't know what to do."

Sasuke confessed as he rested his head on the elbows while Naruto gave him a sympathic look.

Even though Sasuke have committed a lot of crimes in past, but Naruto could swear on his life that Sasuke would never ever cheat on Sakura. Two years back, when the identity of Sarada's mother was questioned; Naruto didn't believe that he would cheat on Sakura and moreover ask sakura to raise his illegitimate daughter.

Even he was not that fucked up...

Plus, Sarada is an exact replica of Sakura in every way so it was just absurd...

Moving over that...

Naruto folded his hands across his chest as he spoke seriously.

"I am putting you as the Chief police of Konoha, once the Chunnin exams are over."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Seventh Hokage and snorted.

"My investigation is still not complete. I can't rest in the Leaf village."

"I have a feeling that our hunt is going to end finally...with the decryption of that scroll. Call it sixth sense.."

Sasuke perked his eyebrow in amusement.

"I didn't know you had any sense..much less sixth."

Naruto scowled at his friend's teasing remark.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura stared in awe at the bundle in her arms. The baby yawned and gaggled making Sakura smile.

"Here is your son Mrs. Aya.!"

She handed the baby to his mother who giggled and kissed the top of his head.

Sakura was reminded of her own delivery, when she first held her baby Sarada in her hands. That have been the happiest day of her life, next to marrying Sasuke of course.

If only that time could come back.

"Thanks Dr. Haruno. For bringing our child in this world."

Aya's husband thanked her as Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"It's my job. Aya did the most of work anyways."

She gave an gentle smile to the exhausted woman, before excusing herself from there, to give them some family time.

She slumped down on her chair as soon as she entered her office. She could feel her tears resurfacing as she was reminded of her fight with Sasuke.

Never once in the thirteen years of their marriage, Sasuke have raised his voice at her. He was always gentle, loving and caring. She remembered how he used to massage her aching feet when she was pregnant with Sarada, or how he would cook for her sometimes when she got home late from the hospital.

She would get mad sometimes and yell to take out her frustration but Sasuke remained calm.

So what changed now?

Was he hurt by her words or...

Or was he really trying to hide something from her?

She groaned as she rested her head on the table.

"Ah! There you are forehead. I was searching everywhere for you."

Sakura looked up at her blonde friend Ino and smiled tiredly.

"What's wrong? Have any new patient came?"

She inquired as Ino dismissed it before settling down in front of her. Sakura observed that her friend looked hesitant as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Ino pig! What's wrong?"

Sakura asked as Ino inhaled heavily before speaking.

"I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I mean..I know Sasuke isn't like that. It was really foolish of me to say those things and..."

"Its okay. Never mind. "

Sakura cut her off in the between as she didn't want to be reminded of her fight. After all, it was Ino who incubed that thought in her head.

"So...Sasuke is back?"

Ino inquired trying to make a conversation as Sakura nodded absentmindedly. She was losing control and didn't want to snap at her best friend.

If it haven't been for her, everything might have been well between them.

"Good. So, how long is hr staying this time?"

That does it...

Ino gulped when she saw the murderous look on her friend's face.

Crap! Did she say something wrong?

"I Don't Know And I Don't Care. He Would Probably Leave Soon Seeing As How We Fought Last Night, Or He Might Actually Be Having An Affair With Some Younger Or Prettier Girl Than Me."

Sakura finally broke out in sobs as Ino immediately got up from her seat and hugged the poor girl.

"Oh My gosh! I am so sorry Sakura. Its all my fault. If I haven't said anything yesterday.. "

Sakura wiped her teary eyes as she frowned at her best friend.

"No. Dont blame yourself. Its not your fault that my so called husband refuse to give me answers and gets mad at me."

Ino rubbed her shoulders soothingly as guilt crept up in her chest.

'I will make things right Sakura, I swear'

"""""""""""""""""""""

"And why do you want me to stay at Chocho's?"

Sarada folded her hands over her chest as she gave Ino a suspicious look. Ino rolled her eyes as she was reminded of younger Sasuke doing the same thing.

She placed her hands on either of her shoulders as she bend down & whispered.

"Don't you want your mom and Dad to have some alone time together?"

Sarada perked her eyebrows thoughtfully as she understood.

"But I don't think it will work. They weren't even talking this morning. "

She stated as a matter of fact as Ino huffed and said.

"I know. That's why I am doing this. First we will send them to some romantic date then they can go home and..."

Ino chose to leave the censured words but Sarada caught on & shot her a disgusted look.

"Whatever. As long as they are happy together."

Ino winked and agreed as she started making plans of sending the duo on a date.

"""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke was quite surprised when he find the house vacant. It was already 9 o'clock and Sakura's working hours ended at 8 pm.

Maybe she was overworking or deliberately avoiding him.

He snorted dryly as he got in the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After few minutes he exited the bathroom, and rummaged through the closet for his clothes.

He pulled on a pair of black shirt and trousers and made his way to the kitchen.

He sat on the chair as he munched on his tomato but paused when he spotted a note lying on the dining table.

He picked it up and read.

 _Meet me at the side street restaurant. I want to talk._

He smirked when he realized it wasn't actually Sakura's writing, but someone copied it with their Sharingan...

Sarada...

His daughter was smart and probably figured out something was wrong between the couple and was trying to patch them up.

He decided to oblige to his daughter's , after all; he acted like a real jerk last night. He got up and grabbed his cloak before walking out.

Meanwhile...

"Ino pig, tell me why we are here?"

Sakura asked in annoyance as Ino gave her a nervous smile. Both the ladies were seated in the restaurant. Ino spotted Sarada outside of the window who gave a thumbs up signal.

Sasuke was coming...

She have to leave the place soon...

"Don't worry. You will know soon enough. Ah! I am going to the washroom. I will be back."

She darted from there before Sakura could question any further as Sakura sat silently.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke twisted his mouth as Ino Yamanaka handed him a bouquet of roses.

"Don't tell Sakura I gave this. Good luck!"

Before he could question her how the hell she know of their conflict or the fact that he was going to meet his wife, Ino disappeared with a poof.

Looks like Sarada have a partner...

Meanwhile...

Sakura tapped on the table as glanced at her wrist watch. It has already been fifteen minutes since Ino left.

How long she takes in the bathroom anyways...

"Ahem..!"

Sound of someone's coughing caught her attention as she turned her head and almost dropped her jaw at the sight of her handsome husband.

What was he doing here?

Sasuke slid down on the adjacent chair while Sakura kept staring in utter shock...

'Does that mean?...That pig...She ditched me.'

Sakura thought with clenched jaw while Sasuke smirked at her expression.

Oh he know, very well what was going through her mind. She was pissed.

Probably at that Yamanaka girl.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

She asked cooly as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the lack of 'kun'.

He ignored her question as he handed her the flowers, ignoring her bewildered expression & ordered the food for the both of them. Sakura bit her lips in frustration as she sat upright. If he wants to play like that, then fine...

Five minutes passed by yet no one said anything.

Sasuke was getting fairly impatient as he saw that his wife was less than eager to make a conversation with him. Usually she was the one who started a talk, Was she really this mad?

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke decided to initiate the talk.

"So...how was the work at hospital?"

"Good.!"

"Hn!"

He became gravely pissed at her answer as he gulped the cold water.

Too much for starting a conversation.

After ten minutes there food was finally served as the duo grabbed their respected plates. Sakura looked up when she observed that the waitress was still standing.

Anger seeped through her veins when she noticed her lusty gaze over her husband. Sasuke seemed obvious to it, as he have already started eating.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she hissed at the young girl.

"What The Hell Are You Staring At?"

Poor girl jerked on her place as she apologized and ran away from there while Sasuke smirked silently.

He missed her fiery temper a lot. His gaze wandered over her bright emerald eyes which were seething with fire and her fully pouty lips which were drawn in a thin line.

It was a huge turn on for him...

Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her, as she lifted up her face. She gasped when she saw the look in her husband's eyes.

It was the same one he gave to her when they engaged in lovemaking.

His eyes were getting dark & predatory as Sakura swallowed heavily & looked away.

They walked in silence after the awkward dinner date. Sakura lagged a few steps behind him as she was still angry at him. Sasuke noticed this, but didn't say anything as he decided that perhaps it was best to wait till they were finally home.

Sakura froze on her spot when she remembered that Sarada was staying at ChoCho's home for a sleepover. Her daughter have informed her just this evening.

This means that...

She and Sasuke would be alone together.

Shit! It was not good.

It would have been wonderful if things were different, but she and Sasuke were still not in talking terms as of now and she definitely didn't feel too secure with him after his violent display last night.

"Sakura?.. "

She snapped out of her trance at Sasuke's silky voice. He was giving her a questioning look, wondering why she stopped in the middle of street.

Sakura looked away from his intense gaze as she slowly walked in front. However, Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could go any further & turned her around to face him.

" Look at me Sakura! "

He demanded as he gently grabbed her chin in his right hand and forced her to look in his eyes.

Sakura looked hesitatingly as she was still not sure what Sasuke wanted.

" I am not cheating on you. Never did it and won't ever."

He said lowly but there was a sudden edge in his voice which made Sakura shiver.

"I don't know how this thought ever crept into your mind. I may be a traitor, a criminal, a cold hearted bastard but I Am Not A Cheater. I am an Uchiha. And Uchiha's Don't Cheat On Their Wives. I respect and value you more than my Own Life. So don't you dare ever accuse me of something like that."

Sakura pulled away his hand as she glared at her husband.

"Real nice speech Mr. Uchiha. Then please mind explaining me why did you smell of feminine perfume when you got home last night huh?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before he chuckled mirthly. Sakura was taken aback by his expression as she looked away.

"What? What's so funny huh?"

With his trademark smirk plastered on his face, he moved forward & engulfed her petite form. He rested his chin on her head, while Sakura was still too stunned to speak.

"I wanted to buy something for you as I wasn't at your birthday. So, I bought this rose scented perfume from a nearby village last morning. The shopkeeper sprayed some on me, to show me its fragrance."

Sakura calmed down at his words as she finally hugged him back and nestled her head in his shirt.

She was such a baka!...

How could she ever suspect him?

"I am sorry for lashing out at you last night Sakura. It was really mean of me. I was really tired and didn't know what I was saying."

"I am sorry too Sasuke kun! I really am. I should know better than that. I know you aren't like that. How could I ..."

They remained like that for few minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms, before Sasuke broke from her and said.

"This won't happen again Sakura. If things turn out fine, then I might not leave Konoha again."

At Sakura's confused look, he finally told her of Naruto's proposal this morning.

"I might become police chief. Dobe thinks that I could handle that responsibility very well. So..."

Sakura broke into a earsplitting grin as she kissed him all over his face, nose, ear, cheek, mouth.

"I Am So Happy Sasuke kun. I am going to treat Naruto with ramens first thing tomorrow morning."

She announced happily as she giggled like a small child. Suddenly, she was pulled forward and collided with Sasuke's muscular body as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck.

" First you have to give me a treat Sakura... I am really hungry for you."

Sakura turned crimson red at her husband's implication and moaned when he bit on a sensitive spot on her collarbone.

Oh, she know very well what awaited her..

Full night of passionate love making.

However, she was more than eager to grant him his treat as she crashed her lips onto his. Sasuke pulled her closer to him, as he teleported both of them in their bedroom.

Sakura giggled when she was tossed on the bed while Sasuke towered above her and took possession of her body, mind and soul right away...

"""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke collapsed on top of his beautiful wife as he rolled on his side and engulfed her in his arms as both were breathing heavily after hours of expressing their love for each other.

Sakura sighed happily as she placed her head on his bare chest.

Her threads of suspicion have brought them even more close to each other, and Sakura was sure that no matter what happens they would always be there for each other.

Forever...


End file.
